


A mini adventure with Finland

by space_lace



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland finds and returns something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mini adventure with Finland

Finland shivered at the cold. Every year it came back, the cold. It was one of the negative things with being a northern country after all. He sighed, and a huge puff of white air escaped his mouth. He was out on a walk with Hanatamago and had been for a few hours. He had to admit, the cold was perfect when you needed to clear your head of thoughts. It was sort of meditative.

Looking around, he realized he was getting closer to the Russian border. He blinked and tilted his head as he spotted something light-coloured, but not quite as white as the snow. From the looks of it, it was fabric. He bent down to pick it up. It was Russia-san´s muffler? Given how long it was, there was no way it was anyone else´s. He looked down at Hanatamago, who were sniffing around by a bush. The dog looked at him as he called for it. "Let´s go and return this to Russia-san." Finland said.

Russia was wearing a frown on his face when Finland knocked on his door. "What do you want?" he asked. Finland jumped a little before reaching out his hand gripping on the muffler.

"Um, I found this at the border between us. I though I´d.. um.. tell you I found it. It´s.. important, right?" The frown was gone as if by magic and Russia accepted the fabric out of his hands.

"It is! Really important. Thank you." Russia kissed him on the cheek and wrapped the muffler around his neck. Finland scratched the back of his head.

"Um. No problem. Well, I need to get going. It´s getting dark soon. _Näkemiin_ , Russia-san."

" _Dasvidania_." Russia answered, waving him goodbye.


End file.
